Thoughts
by MaddiRAWRx3
Summary: Being in love with two people is hard enough. Now Danny has to decide between his two best friends.


**His mind was in a conscious state but yet it seemed his thoughts flooded his mind like a hurricane. Had that night, that one night, changed his life? Or maybe it was that he was in love? He didn't know for sure. The name flew back in forth in his mind. The touch of his skin on his own. He stared glumly at the picture. He was surrounded by his two best friends. On one side was Steven, the quiet, subtle of the bunch. His blonde hair reached his shoulders and his dark-tanned body matched the skin tone of his very own self. He stared at him long and hard. What was it about him? Was there something special? The ideas filled his mind. He shook them off and went over. Surrounded in a hug, he stared at Abby, her arms wrapped around his stomach. He giggled at her dimples and he loved the way her auburn hair waved in the wind on the beach. She was much like him, almost like brother and sister. Is there more to say about her? What was it that made him happy when he was with her? In the middle of the crowd was himself. Written underneath the portrait of himself was the sentence, "BFF - we love you Danny!" He smiled and laughed a little. Yet his mind was still corrupt. He sighed and went back to Steven. He stared at a gaze and feel back onto the bed. His body warmed up to quickly and he shivered at the very though. He got up at once. "Danny, stop this foolishness, you can't be in love." His hand slammed against the table. The picture feel down at once. He buried his face in his palms. The tears formed and disappeared into his hands. He was in love. He was in love with two people. He felt his sadness fall from his eyes, every drop dissipates. He falls down onto his bed and lays his arms across the sheets. He looks up at the stars glued to his ceiling. They were nothing compared to what happened that night. That night had changed his life. He fell in love with Steven that night. June 29****th****, near midnight. He remembered it clearly. The day before he had fallen in love with Abby. It also was night, but yet so different. The sky was cloudy and no stars appeared. Was that a sign? He didn't care, he leaned against the head board and drifted away from the daydream.**

"**Danny are you there son?" His mother yelled from behind the door. He shook his head and went to the door. He slowly opened up the door. His mother looked like the spilt image of him. Her brown hair slightly waved and her freckles at feel upon her cheeks. Her eyes of clear blue, just like his. Both of my best friends loved his eyes, they said so, and he demised his own eyes for that. "Yes mom, I'm here." He answer silently. "Oh okay, I was just here to inform you that Abby called reminding you about your date tonight." She told him. He smiled at her but his smile was not real. "Thank you mom, okay, I will get ready now, bye." He slowly closed the door. "Damn it! Damn it!" He yelled at himself. He grabbed his chest and his heart was beating fast. He walked into the bathroom. He quickly turned the faucet on and washed his face. With his face still wet, he looked into his mirror. His face was handsome like his fathers. He no longer loved his face. Suddenly his own image twisted and formed into Steven and Abby. They both stare at him. He glared at the mirror and looked away. He shivered at the thought, his heart paced faster. When he looked back, his two friends were gone. He sighed of relief and walked away. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his cell phone. Four missed calls. All from Steven and Abby. He sighed and pushed it into his jean pocket. He left his room and it suddenly felt warm. The fireplace was on, it felt good on his skin. His mother was in the kitchen watching the television from the bar. She smiled at him and winked. "Have some fun tonight sweetie." she yelled at him while he went towards the front door. "Whatever mom!" He joked at her. He walked toward his car and unlocked the door. He got inside and locked the door. He flipped the key in ignition and pulled the blind down. He flipped the mirror open. His eyes were still red from earlier. He sighed and drove towards her house. The wind whipped through the car itself. The thoughts went through his mind. He remembered all that happened with Abby that night. It all was clear. They had just finished a movie together, Steven was busy that night, and they were themselves. As they left the movie theater, Abby leaned against his arm and he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and he smiled at her dimples creasing. "Hey Danny, lets go to the field, you remember that place where we played when we were kids?" She giggled out. He nodded and led her to the car. All the way there the radio played loud and she smiled. They joked about school and Steven. He finally felt closer to her then ever. When they finally made it he helped her out. Her skirt blew in the warm summer night wind. He giggled and they walked together to the old tree. He helped her up and he got up there himself. She smiled at him and looked at the few stars through the clouds. Her deep emerald eyes twinkled just like they were the same. He gazed at her. He was falling in love with her. After an hour, Abby grabbed his hand. She looked at him and said, "Danny, I have something to tell you." He smiled and giggled a bit and answered back, Okay, was is it?" She hide her face under her long hair. "Um.. Danny I've been hiding this from you, and.." she said quietly. "Ha, its okay Abby, just tell me, I will understand. She looked up at his face and leaned in and her lips were close to his. She pushed her lips on his. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer. That moment, Danny feel in love with Abby, he would never forget that kiss. He smiled a bit and soon the memory was gone from his mind. He soon was at her house and she walked up the car. Her hair tied up in a messy bun and she worn her long jeans and a fuzzy jacket. He smiled and watched as entered the car. She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. "Danny, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "Its okay Abby, don't worry about me, I'm just not feeling to good today." She nodded and leaned back in the seat. He sighed again and grabbed the wheel and drove towards their destination. His mind was filled with Steven and Abby. How could he be in love with two people? He shook it out once again. He knew he would have to decide soon. **

**Danny got out of his car once again and went towards his front door. Tonight had been so confusing. He loved Abby but yet he didn't. He had made the night worse than he ever thought. They went to the La Lune Bistro near the beach. The atmosphere was wonderful but being near Abby confused him. Her eyes still gleamed with that certain sparkle and her hair silky yet shining. He stared at the menu while she asked him questions and when she held his hand, he became uneasy. Once the hors d'oeuvres arrived he starting to feel queasy and he asked to pardon himself. Abby watched as he went to towards the men's room. Her smile still as big as ever. It made Danny happy but yet it didn't. He pushed open the door and walked towards the mirror. His face was normal as ever and he brushed his fair with his fingers. Suddenly a single tear feel from his eye and feel onto his hand. He gasped and felt his heart beat faster. He was remember what had happened that night with Steven. He ran into the stall and sank into the daydream. "Hey Danny, it's nice to see you bro." Steven welcomed him inside his house. His parents were gone for the weekend and he had invited him for to stay over. He of course accepted and came. Danny laughed, "Its nice to see you to Steven" They walked to the living room and turned on the television. "Ha, there is nothing good on, oh well." Steven joked around. Danny laughed and smiled back. He sat there for about thirty minutes and played around with his shoelaces. Suddenly Steven yelled out, "I got an idea, lets go over to that place we used to play together when we were kids." Danny's eyes got wide and he accepted. He entered Steven's car and watched him drive. He had always been a good safe driver and he was happy that he was. He smiled as Steven told a joke about what his uncle did when he came to visit. The drive seemed longer than normal to Danny. He stared at the moon shining down on the black paint on the car. The car stopped. "Hey bud, we are here." Steven yelled at his window. He smiled and got out. Steven was running towards the tree and jumped on a branch. Danny laughed as he started to fall. Steven regained balance and came back down. "Oh boy, I haven't done that in such a long time." He smiled. He went to go sit at the trunk of the tree by himself. Danny went to follow and sat by him. He stared at the stars as they flashed. That night had something in mind but he couldn't tell. He stared at Steven who was looking at the stars too. His eyes were dark mocha and they matched the tree truck itself. He loved brown eyes because he loved how it blended in with his skin tone. Soon, him and Steven were joking about Abby and her crazy mother. They laughed as Steven reminded him of that day her mother threw a pot at Danny because he was eating in the living room. Soon the silence came back and Steven was the first to talk. Steven looked at him and smiled. "Hey Danny, can I tell you something?" Danny nodded. Steven took a deep breath and started to talk, "Okay, well this is hard to say, but I have to tell you…" Danny said, "Okay, what is it?" Steven nodded and whispered, "Danny, I'm gay…." He gasped a little and saw Steven lower his head. "Its okay Danny, I understand, but there is something else I need to tell you." Danny nodded sternly and watched Steven pick up his face. Steven moved his face closer to Danny and whispered, "Danny…. I'm in love with you." Before Danny could say anything Steven and his lips had attached. Steven softly moaned in Danny's mouth and Danny grabbed him closer. Soon their lips departed and Steven smiled at him. "Danny, is it okay, if I… umm… kiss your neck?" He smirked a little and replied, "Maybe." Steven smirked and moved towards Danny's neck and his tongue touched his bare skin. Danny moaned and moved his head back. Steven started to kiss him harder and he fell back onto the trunk. Steven whispered in his ear, "You like that, can we go a step further?" Danny moaned and nodded. Steven started to undo Danny's shirt and started to nibble on his shoulders. The rest was a blur. Danny slowly came back to his senses and woke up to see he was still in the restroom. "Danny, what did you just do?" He asked himself. He quickly got out and ran to the table. Abby was still there. Her eyes still happy, Danny sat back down with her, and stayed like that the rest of the date. **

**Danny entered the living room and stood near the fireplace. It was still warm. He loved the feeling of fire. He stood there and watched the flames crack inside the stone rectangle. Suddenly he felt someone come up behind him. "Umm… Abby, did u follow me home?" He asked the person. The footsteps continued to grow closer. He froze and waited for the encounter to speak. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Hey son, its only your dad, I didn't want to bother you so I didn't talk back." his father replied. Danny gasped and turned around and hugged his father. "Oh son, what's the problem, we hardly ever hug," his father exclaimed. Danny just had to lie, he couldn't tell his father, at least not right now. "Oh, its just I haven't seen you all day and I missed you." He lied to his father. His father smiled and patted his shoulder. "I see son, well its good to see you too, I thinks its you bed time so better get to bed before you mother find out." His father joked around. Danny laughed a little but his heart felt terrible. He never lied to his parents, it made his heart-broken inside. He entered his room and threw himself on his bed. His heart was beating faster and his eyes hurt from lack of sleep. He felt tired but he could never sleep. He got up quickly and went into his drawers. He put on a muscle shirt and some pajama pants. He sat down on the bed and stared at the picture once again. He was so happy back then, why couldn't he be the same today? He sighed and sunk into the mattress. He closed his eyes and soon he finally drifted off. His dreams moved like a movie in his head. Steven kissing him endlessly. Abby always hugging him and getting intimately close. Soon it was too much and they swirled into one big nightmare. Danny was outside near the tree where those nights had happened. Suddenly he felt Abby up in the tree and Steven right next to him. He stared at both of them. Their faces were half and half of each other. He started shaking and suddenly their mouths moved. "Danny, you can't love two people, you have to pick one." They continued to chant this louder. Danny got up and started to run away. Suddenly their faces appeared all around him. They all chanted louder and louder as they got closer to him. He screamed and suddenly it went blank. He woke up to see the sunlight filtering through the windows. He was still breathing hard from the dream. His head hurt terribly. He looked at the picture and cried. "Why, why must I only choose one of you?" he screamed at the photograph. The tears dissipated soon and his eyes were red again. He stared at both of them. His heart beats faster as he went from on to the other. Tomorrow was Steven's party and him and Abby were invited of course. He was going to have to make it through that. He just had to choose now. He laid back on his bed and whispered to himself, "Choose who you love the most, the one who loves you back the most." He sighed and closed his eyes. **

**His clear blue eyes slowly opened back to the familiar sage green paint that filled the room. "Good morning myself," he complemented himself. Danny slowly rose up and got off his bed. His feet banged against the carpet on the floor. "Ouch, damn it!" he screamed. He heard footsteps nearing his door. "Oh, I'm okay, please don't come in right now." he subjected to the person behind the door. Danny quickly sat down on his bed and watched as the door started to budge. "Oh please, I told you not to come in right now mom!" he yelled at the door. The door stopped and out came a voice from the crack. "Oh, not even let your only sister in, eh?" His older sister pronounced. Danny smiled big and ran to the door. "Oh my god, Francesca, when did you get here?!" he worded out while he was caught in an embrace. "Ha, well Mom and Dad told me that you were going to a party tonight at Steven's, and since I'm off from college this weekend, so I decided to join you!" she announced. Danny backed away and looked at her. "No, Cess… you cannot go to that party." She cocked her head, "Why not Danny? Not even let your only sister that has been gone for a year come enjoy it with you?" He started to get queasy and tried to reach for the door. "Danny, stop it please, you can't tell me what to do bro, I'm going anyway." she whispered back. She turned around and left his door open. He watched as her curly blonde hair bounced as she tramped through the hallway. He closed the door and curled up in the corner. "Oh my god, Cess, why did you come now?" Why now?" He choked up. His mind went in a berserk of feelings. He stared at the shirt that laid on the floor. He could smell Abby's perfume from last night. It smelled of jasmine cherry blossom. It was light and it entered his senses. His eyes grew big and he looked at the picture that sat on the night table. He colors seemed to grow as he looked at the person. He stared long and hard. Danny started to cry and run towards the picture. "It… it looks like I have chosen my fate." He smiled softly and lifted the frame and held it to his heart. His breathing ceased to increase and lowered to a regular beat. The tears still feel from his face and landed on the glass. They didn't move when his arms started shaking and he slowly put the picture down. He quickly went to the bathroom and changed. "Oh Cess, I'm ready to go to the party, how about you?" He yelled from his room. Francesca walked slowly from her room and smiled big. She had changed clothes too. She now wore fishnets and a short skirt. Her shirt reached her waist and her belt hung off her skirt. Her hair still curled, she nodded. "Okay, whatever you say bro, lets go." she answered back. Her smile grew big as they walked towards her car. **

**They drove closer to the brick mansion covered with clear windows that shined with the moon's light. Danny smiled as he saw cars all along the driveway. The sight of the luxury that flowed from this neighborhood. It all felt so good. Francesca smiled big and pinched him. "Ouch, damn it Cess, what was that for?" he screamed. She smirked and laughed, "Ha, I'm just excited, I haven't been to a party since I started school. So much studying and listening to professors! Now I get a weekend of fun!" He rolled his eyes and stared as they parked in the front. Francesca quickly got and jumped up and down. She barked, "Come on bro, lets hurry!" Danny slowly got out and walked next to his sister. She grabbed his hand and rushed them to the front door. She looked at him and pointed to the doorbell. He sighed and pushed the lighted circle. Its chime rang, he could hear it from inside, but it wasn't as loud as the music that busted from the living room. Slowly the door opened and he saw a familiar someone answer the door. "Oh my god, hey Danny!" He hid the blush under his hair. Danny smiled and looked at Francesca. Her mouth turned into a frown. Steven quickly looked up and shouted, "Oh my god, Cess, your back from college?" She grinned and hugged him quickly. "Ha, yes, me in the flesh, surprised?" Steven smiled and brought his arm inward. "Well welcome to the party, enjoy yourselves." he said nicely. Francesca ran inside and shouted as she saw one of her friends, "Oh my god, Gina, its me Francesca." Soon she was gone off in her own world. Danny slowly stepped in and walked next to Steven. "I'm glad you came Dan, it wouldn't have been a party without you and Abby." he whispered to him. Danny smiled and looked around. "Hey where is Abby anyway?" he asked Steven. Steven gasped, "Oh wow, I don't know, I saw her earlier, maybe you should check the backyard. Danny nodded and turned around, "I will be back okay?" Steven glanced quickly and smiled. "Okay, see you back soon." Danny nodded softly and walked towards the glass door. So many people outside, its already dark outside. "Well here we go" he thought in his mind. He quickly opened the door and he could hear conversations everywhere. He looked everywhere and couldn't find Abby anywhere. He quickly and entered the crowd. So many people around him and he was claustrophobic. He started to sweat and run out of breath. The colors spun around him and he fell down out of the crowd of people. He slowly looked up and saw Abby's leg behind the shed. He smiled and got up slowly. He started to walk behind the shed. "Hey Abby, what are you doing behind?" he stopped his sentence. She stopped and looked at him. "Oh my god Danny, I didn't know you where coming!" she gasped. Her hair seemed to be wet and her eyes dazed at him. "Abby, what in the hell are you doing?" He asked her softly. She turned her head and away from him. "Danny, I didn't want you to see this, I really didn't." she started to cry. Her lips were covered from the lipstick. She glanced at the person next to her. Her hand was holding hers tight. "Danny, its just that we never loved each other, we hardly got to see each other ever, and I was hiding something from you." she whispered softly as a tear feel from her emerald eyes. Danny chocked a little and looked at the person next to her. It was Rena, a senior, she was popular like them. He had seen Abby hanging out with her at the mall once and awhile, but it never seemed it would be like this. His eyes blinked quickly. Inside he actually felt good, it was so much easier. He looked at her and leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Its okay Abby, I'm fine with it, you go on and do whatever you want, and I will do so too." He smiled sweetly and kissed him one last time. "Thank you Danny, I love you, like a brother forever." He smiled and walked away slowly. His hands in his pocket, it seemed he got what he wanted but he had to do this himself this time. He walked around the crowd and the music grew larger as he reached the door. "Okay Dan, you have chosen, and it will come true tonight." He stepped up to the door and headed towards Francesca to tell her his plan.**

"**What the hell?" Francesca whispered to him. Danny covered his face from his blush. She looked into his eyes and saw something. It reminded it of herself. She has once been in love, and she still is to this day. Her hidden relationship from her parents. Her lover's touch on her skin, her own pink lips pressed against her. She had also hide a secret from her parents. She too, was bisexual, she had always been. Ever since she kissed that girl in her freshman year, her life was confused, but full of laughter. She looked at Danny and hugged him so tight. Her arms wrapped around him in a full circle. She felt his body against hers and she smiled. "Okay bro, go ahead, do what you want!" she winked at him. He smiled big and kisses her softly. "I love you sis!" he whispered to her. She smiled big and played with his hair, "Now go on and get him!" she mingled to him. He backed away and nodded quickly. Danny ran to his car and unlocked the door. He smiled big and brushed the hair from his eyes. He sat down on the soft leather and started to accelerate down the driveway. He pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial. It's strident dial tone pressured his ear while he waited from the receiver to pick up. Slowly he could hear a voice, "Hello? Danny where did you go? Did you leave the party?" Danny smirked and answered back, "Meet me at the old field, I will be there." Quietly the persons soft voice answer back, "Okay Danny, I will be there in a few." Danny could hear the phone hang up as he drove closer to the field. The brown wheat that surrounded the field was blowing in the midnight cold breeze. He could spot someone in the tree holding something. Danny smirked and quietly walked towards the tree. So many memories of good times in that field all came together tonight. Danny stopped at grabbed the individuals hand. The person gasped and looked down. Danny looked up and smiled. He could see the person blushing, trying to hide it behind his hair. "Danny, sorry I got here early and I decided to do some stargazing." the individual answered back. "Oh that's fine Steven, can I have a hand up?" he whispered back. Steven nodded and grabbed his hand tight. Danny felt like moaning for a bit but he held it in. He quickly took the spot right next to Steven and keep holding his hand. Steven looked surprised at Danny and blushed more. Danny started to laugh and hold this hand tighter. Steven smiled really big and look at Danny. Danny blushed a little himself and moved closer to him. Steven looked at the stars and quietly answered Danny back, "Oh Danny, its so beautiful tonight." Danny smiled and moved closer to him. "I was meaning to tell you something." he whispered in his ear. Steven shot a glance and Danny and answered back, "Okay, sure shoot it." Danny looked at Steven brown eyes and melted. His heart felt full for the first time in his life. He pushed Steven's hair away from his eyes and moved his face towards him. Steven eye's grew big and moved himself closer to Danny. Danny slowly slipped out the words, "I…. I love you Steven, I want to be with you…. Forever." Steven gasped and brought Danny's lips to his. He entered his tongue softly into Danny's warm mouth. He could hear Danny moan a little bit and softly he let go from the kiss. Steven watched Danny and he smiled big and hug him tightly. Steven could hardly respond, every word he tried to say loosened and faded away. Danny smiled and sat on his lap, "Its okay, I know what your trying to say." Steven smiled and kissed him again. Danny's heart jumped as he remembered the picture he had seen this afternoon. He saw Steven's portrait stand out and leave only him and Danny. His heart was finally glad for once and as he held Steven's hand, the picture grew bigger. His relationship with both of his best friends would only grow. Danny watched the stars twinkle and he held his companions hand. They were bright, but not as beautiful as his love for Steven. He grabbed his hand tighter and said for one last time that night, "I love you Steven." Steven smiled and put Danny's hand to his heart. As that night, they beat at the same time, the same pace that would last forever. **


End file.
